


Love Is an Open Door

by TheChosenAvatar



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenAvatar/pseuds/TheChosenAvatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two times when Asami's doors were open for Korra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is set during Book Two, after Civil Wars Part 2 and slightly before Peacekeepers.

Asami sat at her desk, chewing the end of a pen in thought as she surveyed the contracts from Varrick with a scrutinized eye. Things had happened fast after her stare-down with Varrick in the Southern Water Tribe. He had shook her hand, promising to help her revive her company and talk about details later. She had been swept up in the whirlwind of his charisma and charm, bright smiles and bold declarations. He had given her company a fighting chance again, and, combined with the backdrop of the Spirit Glaciers Festival, Asami had found herself elated and hopeful for the future, constantly reassured by Varrick that everything would be okay now.

However, now that she was back in Republic City, the magic had faded and she was back to being practical. The “details” that Varrick had saved for later were now sitting on her desk in the form of ridiculous contract after contract.

 _He probably just expected me to sign off on all of this without reading it_ , Asami thought as she crossed out a line on a contract reading:

**2\. Sir Iknik Blackstone Varrick reserves the right to completely overrule any final decision made by the CEO of Future Industries without exception.**

She shook her head. The man was supposed to be giving her a loan, not taking control of the company. She had known that Varrick would be aggressive but she hadn’t expected him to be sneaky. He had seemed like the type of businessman who was flashy and loud, making unpredictable but very visible moves rather than one who opted to slip in damning and misleading clauses into contracts.

Asami smiled. He was not as smart as she thought he was if he had taken her for such a fool. Asami made sure to read a contract over multiple times before signing off on it, making sure she understood every little piece of information outlined on it. In her world, not reading the paperwork carefully was the fasted way to get burned.

She had just begun reading a line starting with:

**4\. The CEO of Future Industries must place a portrait of Sir Iknik Blackstone Varrick in the lobby due to…**

…when the _SLAM_ of her heavy office doors caused her to sit up abruptly and reach for her Equalist glove in her top drawer.

Korra stalked in, fists clenched as she began pacing in front of Asami.

“He never takes my side…it’s so annoying…” she was grumbling under her breath before she took a seat on one of the chairs in front of Asami’s desk, sinking in to the soft leather with a huff as she crossed her arms.

Asami relaxed at the sight of her friend, closing the drawer that contained her glove. Instead, she reached for her telephone and held it to her ear without dialing, making eye contact with Korra as she spoke into the receiver.

“Hello, yes, I need security detail in my office right away. There is a woman here without an appointment and she looks angry,” she spoke into the receiver, unable to keep a straight face as Korra glared at her before bursting into laughter herself.

After her laughter subsided, Korra slouched forward onto Asami’s desk, covering her face with her hands.

“Asami…” she said, drawing out the last syllable in her name.

“Let me guess: Mako troubles?” Asami said, getting up to close the doors of her office. When she came back, she sat in a chair next to Korra rather than returning to the one behind her desk.

Korra was still holding her face, so Asami reached out and tugged her bicep lightly so that Korra was forced to turn and look at Asami.

She nodded dejectedly before meeting Asami’s eyes. “I get if you are sick of hearing me complain about him. After all, I wanted him so bad in the first place and…”

“Korra,” Asami interrupted her with a smile, trying to put her at ease. “You know I told you I’ve put it all behind me. You should too. We’re friends, not enemies. And I’m always here to listen to you. So if you need to vent, go right ahead.”

At Korra’s softening expression, Asami continued. “Besides, I’d much rather hang out with you than read through Varrick’s pile of crap any day.”

Korra raised her eyebrow at the stack of papers on Asami’s desk. “I don’t envy you one bit.”

Asami frowned a little. “Even my hardest day at the office doesn’t come close to the stuff you have to deal with.”

Korra rolled her eyes. “Asami, it does. Just because your work doesn’t involve fighting giant spirit monsters or whatever doesn’t mean it’s any less difficult or important.”

Asami shrugged. While she did not necessarily agree with Korra, she knew better than to argue on the subject. Korra hated when she downplayed her job or her role in Team Avatar, and never missed a chance to tell her how lucky she felt that Asami was with them.

“Okay, okay. You win. Now what’s up with Officer Mako?” she said, kicking off her shoes and drawing her knees up into a more comfortable position.

Korra followed her lead, shifting herself into a cross-legged position on her chair. “He will not give it a rest about the whole ‘firing Tenzin’ thing.  As if I don’t already feel terrible about it after all that happened!”

She stopped, picking at her boot before continuing. “I mean, looking back, I still wouldn’t have changed my decision, but Mako’s making me feel like I am the scum of the earth for doing it. He hasn’t exactly said the words yet, but the “I Told You So” look is always on his face now.”

Asami wrinkled her nose. “Ugh. That’s not very supportive of him at all.”

Korra threw up her hands. “That’s EXACTLY what I always say to him! He never takes my side. Ever. I mean, even if he didn’t agree with what I did, and he clearly doesn’t, I wish he would have at least…I don’t know, _tried_ to understand why I did what I did.”

Asami stayed quiet as Korra collected her thoughts, wanting to give her some space to continue if she wished to do so.

After a handful of seconds, Korra spoke again. “Do _you_ think I was right to let Tenzin go?”

She studied Asami carefully while she thought about her answer.

She already knew that she was going to say yes. She did agree with her, wholeheartedly. She wished she could have been there for Korra to help her hash out her feelings at the time it had happened, but she knew that Korra had Mako and did not want to intrude. If only she had known how insensitive he was being with her…her blood boiled at the thought.

However, Asami didn’t just want to say “yes” to Korra, because then it would look like she was agreeing with her for the sake of agreeing. Korra didn’t need that falsity.

 _Something Mako would do…_ she thought bitterly as she formulated her answer.

Korra looked at her expectantly as she began speaking.

“I think you did the right thing Korra,” Asami said, locking eyes with her friend, her tone sincere.

“I don’t think anyone could really understand your actions because they didn’t try to see where you were coming from. As the Avatar, you have every right to make tough calls like that to further your education and training.”

Asami broke the eye contact and sighed before continuing. “Yes, Tenzin was a great teacher and spiritual leader. You’ve never denied that. But he couldn’t teach you about the spirits or how to contain them. Only your Uncle could guide you down that path.”

Korra tilted her head, listening intently as Asami went on.

“When opportunities like that arise, you can’t just turn them down because you might hurt someone’s feelings, as harsh as that sounds. As for how events turned out? How could you have ever predicted that your Uncle would turn out to be corrupt? You’re the Avatar but you are not a mind reader. I don’t hold you accountable for his actions, and neither should anyone else” Asami said heatedly, thinking of the traitorous Unulaq.

Korra chuckled a little at the tone Asami had taken.

“What?” Asami said, the corner of her lip turning up into a smile.

Korra shook her head. “Nothing, it’s just…it’s funny seeing you get mad over defending me. Mako just gets mad _at_ me. It’s a nice change of pace.”

“Hey, that’s what I’m here for. We’re friends,” Asami said, reaching forward to give Korra’s knee a squeeze.

“And you know what else I hate?” Korra said abruptly. “He always wears this smelly white undershirt to bed. I think he washes it once a week.”

Asami started laughing and Korra spoke over her.

“Asami, I’m serious! When I stay over I almost always have to sleep on the couch because I can’t take the smell. I’m pretty sure he wears it under his clothes all day,” Korra said, her nose wrinkling.

“He definitely does. I know exactly what shirt you’re talking about. I just made him take it off when he stayed over,” Asami said, and Korra looked at her with realization dawning on her face.

“Ohhh…that’s a much smarter solution than me sleeping on the couch,” she said.

“That’s why I’m the engineer of the group,” Asami teased while Korra stuck her lip out at her.

“Oo, I have another one,” Korra said, clearly on a roll now. “He actually called me lazy the other day for racing with the kids on Air Temple Island!”

“Are you kidding me?!” Asami exclaimed, getting worked up. She was having way too much fun dragging her ex. “If anyone deserves a little break, it’s you!”

“That’s what I said! I mean, it’s not like I’ve just returned from opening a Spirit Portal and am dealing with a Civil War that includes my own Tribe or anything. Come on!” Korra said.

“He’s just ridiculous. Talking as if he doesn’t sleep in till 1:00 PM on his days off and lounge around in his underwear all day” Asami said admonishingly.

“Yeah! Imagine if we did that! We can’t afford a day to have off and walk around in our underwear!” Korra roared, and joined Asami in hearty laughter.

Asami was doubled over and could barely catch her breath, and she could see that Korra had a tear streaming down her cheek.

“And—and you know what? He is a terrible kisser!” Korra said between laughs, and Asami stopped laughing in surprise.

So it _wasn’t_ just her. Mako really wasn’t the best kisser around.

Korra froze, a look of horror on her face. “I’m—I’m so sorry, Asami. Did I--?”

Asami burst into laughter again and Korra breathed a sigh of relief as Asami waved off her concerns.

“No, no, you’re fine,” she said catching her breath. “It’s just funny because I thought the exact same thing. I thought I was bad or something!”

“Oh no, definitely not. I wouldn’t ever think that you’d be bad at kissing,” Korra said, and the tips of Asami’s ears heated a bit. She thought nothing of it, chalking it up to the subject material.

“And it’s not like I have anything to go off of. He was my first kiss and the only person I’ve ever kissed. But…I don’t think it’s supposed to be like what he does,” Korra continued, her brow wrinkling as she thought of some unpleasant memories.

“Does he do that thing where he kind of just mashes his mouth against yours, and doesn’t really move it too much?” Asami said. “And you’re stuck doing all the work?”

“Mmm hmm,” Korra said knowingly.

“And when he bites my lip it’s way too hard at times, like before things are getting heated or…whatever…”  she trailed off, seemingly becoming shy.

Asami smiled at her friend. “Yep, that’s definitely the wrong way of going about things. A shame, for someone so good looking, he’s really not the best in the kissing department.”

A silence passed and both girls seemed to catch a familiar guilty feeling for talking about Mako without him being there to defend himself.

“I mean, there’s good things about him too,” Asami said hurriedly.

“Like his eyes,” Korra joined in.

“And his hair,” Asami added.

“His strong arms,” Korra said smiling.

“He is a great cuddler,” Asami agreed.

“I guess there’s good and bad everybody,” Korra said with a sigh, standing up, apparently done with her vent session. She shuffled awkwardly side to side while Asami stared up at her from her chair.

“Hey, your hair looks…different today,” Korra pointed out, noticing that Asami’s locks were pinned up and to the back.

“Hmm? Oh, I just throw it up like this when I’m doing paperwork so it doesn’t get in my face,” Asami said shrugging.

“Oh. Well, I think you did a good job on it,” Korra said and her eyes traveled quickly down Asami’s body as she stood up as well. “And I like your shirt thing, too.”

Asami looked down at her asymmetrical sweater, her cheeks flushing slightly at Korra’s little compliments.

_This old thing? It’s oversized and stained, reserved only for days when I have no appointments._

She had noticed that this had become a thing with Korra. She’d say little nice things about Asami, things like, ‘Hey your makeup looks really cool today’ or ‘your hair is extra shiny today’ almost every time they hung out privately. Asami didn’t know where the compliments came from, but she would be lying if she said they didn’t make her day a whole lot better.

“Thank you,” she said, smiling brightly at Korra.

“Yeah, no problem. Hey, thanks for letting me talk with you a little. I know you’re busy and stuff,” she said, waving to Asami’s desk.

“Korra, please. Like I said, you’re always welcome here. Feel free to bust open my doors any time,” Asami said, bumping shoulders with her friend as they walked side by side to the doors.

“I’m probably going to take you up on that. Like, all the time,” Korra said, laughing a little bit as Asami opened the doors for her.

“Well, Ms. Sato, until next time,” Korra said curtly, straightening and saluting Asami.

Asami smiled, mirroring her pose. “Likewise, Avatar Korra.”

Both promptly dissolved into a little fit of giggles again until Asami’s secretary looked up from her desk.

“Sorry!” Korra called to her.

“Sorry,” she said repeated quietly to Asami, who waved her off.

“You’re fine. It’s just me and my secretary here today. I’ll see you soon then?” Asami said as Korra headed off.

“I’ll make sure of it,” she said with a grin over her shoulder as she made her way down the hallway.

After Korra had disappeared, Asami closed the doors to her office and settled back behind her desk, turning her chair around so that she could watch Korra and Naga bound through Republic City to get to Air Temple Island.

She found herself smiling, happy that even after all they had been through, she could call Korra her friend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist using a Frozen song as the title for this.
> 
> I kinda look at this first chapter as the start to Korra's habit of showing up at Asami's office which I see in a lot of fics. I feel like it's a habit that would start early on, kind of a safe place for Korra.
> 
> I also have this headcanon that Book2/3 Korra would give Asami little compliments that aren't overly flirtly but still sweet, because I feel like she knows how hot Asami is but wouldn't really know how to acknowledge that.
> 
> The last Chapter will be Post Book 4.  
> Hope you guys like this first part! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doors are still open but for different reasons.

**Two days after the Spirit World vacation (2 weeks after the Book 4 Finale)**

_We’re getting there. Slowly but surely, we’re getting there,_ Asami thought as she stood with her hands clasped behind her back, surveying the city from the wall window in her office.

As soon as she and Korra had returned from their much needed vacation, Asami had gone right back to work, seeing how far her team had gotten on the To-Do list she’d given them before leaving with Korra.

She smiled, remembering how Korra had wanted to leave quickly. And by quickly, she meant literally minutes after she had proposed the idea of a vacation to Asami on the footsteps in front of the gazebo. Asami had almost said yes. She was as eager as Korra seemed to be about spending alone time together. It surprised her a bit, but that didn’t mean she was utterly elated at the prospect of Korra returning her same feelings of wanting to be more than friends.

However, excited as Asami was to leave, she pointed out the fact that if they were to leave of the blue, their friends and family might think that they had been kidnapped, and the last thing that anyone needed was more stress and worry. Korra had thought about her words for a moment before reluctantly agreeing to tell Pema and Pema only, no other friends or family.  

 _I don’t want anyone interrupting us,_ Korra had said, and Asami’s cheeks still burned at the implications of her words.

After they had split up to collect a few things and meet back at the new Spirit Portal, Asami had jotted down a quick outline for her Human Resources and Public Relations Directors and head Architect and Engineer to get to work on; just some preliminary things regarding clean-up and design of the city, until she got back. After all, Korra had said that she couldn’t tell any other friends or family – she figured her employees didn’t count. And she hadn’t told them _where_ she’d be going. Only that she was taking a vacation and would check up with them upon her return.

Looking at the city now, she was damn glad she had done it, too. Her team had done a great job of getting the streets cleaned up and primed for renovation, and she had come home to find a neat stack of blueprints and floor plans on her desk, ready for her approval. _And to think, if she had left on a whim, she’d just be getting started now…_

“Asami,” a voice said as the doors of her office slammed open with a _whoosh_ of air bending, startling out of her thoughts.

She recovered quickly, a smile tugging the corner of her lips as she listened to Korra’s footsteps stride towards her.

“Opal?” Asami called, not turning around. She just had to tease Korra. She couldn’t get enough of it. She couldn’t get enough of Korra in general. Even things like this; Korra charging into her office, Asami teasing Korra, normal things, were somehow _different_ now that they were together. It was almost as if she wanted to do everything over with Korra as her girlfriend. Go out to eat with her, go shopping, test Satomobiles on the track; all things that they had done as friends but could now do as girlfriends, which meant Asami had full privileges to cuddle with Korra in said Satomobile, lift a morsel to her lips at a restaurant, and unnecessarily touch her arms, and shoulders, and back when they strolled through the clothing store.

 _I can even kiss her whenever I want,_ Asami thought, her stomach fluttering involuntarily at the thought of their first kiss.

It hadn’t taken long to happen. In fact, after they had clasped hands and stepped into the Spirit Portal their lips had met shortly after. The moment had felt right; it seemed as if both had been waiting for it for so long and at the realization that they didn’t have to wait any more, it had just felt natural. Korra’s lips had been just as soft, her touch just as firm and tender as Asami had imagined. Kissing her was like a dream come true, a dream she’d get to live every day for the rest of her life.

“Does Opal have abs like these?” Korra spoke, and despite her intention to tease Korra, Asami couldn’t help but whip around.

She was met with the sight of the Avatar grinning that maddeningly attractive lopsided grin, lifting up a bit of her shirt to reveal her toned stomach before dropping it, waiting for Asami’s reaction.

Asami let her eyes travel up Korra’s stomach to her eyes, raising an eyebrow as she pursed her lips. It was still new to her, seeing Korra like this, and she was loving every second of it.

“Hmm…I’d say not,” Asami said softly. _No, Opal definitely does not have abs like those._ _At least, as far as I know. But I doubt it._

Asami moved up to her desk, facing Korra who stood on the other side. “So, what brings you here, Korra? Surely not to just show off your abs. I’ve already become well acquainted with those,” she said with a wink, smiling broadly as Korra’s cheeks colored.

She laughed Asami off, walking around the desk to meet her.

“Or are you having Mako troubles again?” Asami turned so that she was leaning her back against her desk, watching Korra as she came closer.

When Korra was only an inch away from Asami’s face, she placed her hands on either side of her waist, firmly gripping the desk. Her movements were slow and deliberate as she leaned forward, running her lips lightly across Asami’s chest and neck while Asami leaned back with a sigh, relishing the warm, electric feel of Korra’s mouth and the tickle of her soft hair against Asami’s skin.

Korra stopped when she reached Asami’s ear, and whispered, “Not today…I have something else I need you to help me with.”

“Mmm…what might that be?” Asami managed to get out as she felt one of Korra’s hands trail up her back.

“I’d rather show you…than tell…” Korra said, and abruptly shoved all of Asami’s papers off her desk, hoisting her girlfriend up and laying her down on the empty surface.

Asami was taken by surprise, and a look of shock must have registered on her face because Korra quickly helped her sit up, worry written plainly across her features.

 “Asami, I’m so sorry, where those important?? Dumb question, I’m sure they were. Here, I’ll pick them up, that was stupid, I should have thought about it more,” Korra said hurriedly, bending down to pick up the scattered papers.

Asami stared down at her from top of her desk in amusement. There were a few notable documents in the mix but it wasn’t like Korra had destroyed them. She had just kind of…moved them for the time being. More important matters were underway in Asami’s opinion. She was _really_ enjoying this little unexpected visit from Korra, and the papers were the last thing on her mind right now.

“Korra, don’t worry about it!” Asami called.

Korra looked up, confused. “Are you sure? You looked really mad for a second.”

“If by mad you mean really turned on, then yeah, I was extremely mad,” Asami said, laying back down on the desk. “You can come back, if you want. Or you can keep picking up paper.”

Korra got up fast, letting the papers she’d collected fall to the floor again. She swiftly climbed on top of Asami, straddling her as Asami looked up at her expectantly.

“Back to business,” she said with a sly grin, leaning down to kiss Asami as she entangled her fingers in her hair.

Asami held Korra’s waist for a few moments before sliding them up to hold her arms, reveling in the flexing of her muscles when she shifted every so often as she kissed Asami.

When they broke for breath, they smiled at each other for a beat before Korra went in for another kiss. This time Asami let her tongue slip into Korra’s mouth, smiling as Korra gave a little groan in response.

As one of her hands moved from Asami’s hair down to her chest, Korra sucked Asami’s tongue lightly for just a moment, causing Asami to buck upwards slightly, eager for more.

Korra smiled, shifting a little as she felt Asami try to get a leg out from under Korra to wrap around her, but as she shifted, she lost her balance and fell straight off the desk, plunging to the ground with a hard **_thud_** , effectively ending their make out session.

She lay on the ground, groaning for a different reason as Asami quickly jumped off the desk.

“Oh, Korra! Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Asami said, kneeling down beside Korra and picking up her head.

“Ugh…I’m fine, nothing serious. Just a little rattled,” she said, holding her palm to her face.

Asami lifted her hand up and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, tucking a lock of stray hair behind her ear.

“I can convert a spirit weapon of mass destruction into a new spirit portal but I can’t make out with my girlfriend on a desk. Interesting how the world works,” Korra said, smiling apologetically at Asami as she sat upright.

“It’s okay. We haven’t had a lot of practice making out on my desk. We’ll have to make it a point now,” Asami said, squeezing Korra’s knee. “I’ll have my secretary clear out some time in my daily schedule just for that.”

Korra laughed. “ ‘Make out with Korra on my desk, 2:00 PM.’ “

“Sounds great! I’ll have her pencil it in,” Asami said, chuckling a little bit.

After shaking the last of her dizziness from her head, Korra took Asami’s hands, leading her up until they were both standing up right.

“Well, know that I’ve officially ruined the mood, I guess I should get going,” Korra said, averting her eyes as she scratched the back of her neck. “I’m sure you’ve got stuff to do anyway, rebuilding the city and all. I didn’t mean to distract you.”

Asami fixed her with a mock stern glare. “Korra. I told you that you are always welcome to come in here. That hasn’t changed.”

Korra looked up, unable to resist the set-up, a sly grin on her lips. “Maybe not, but the meaning certainly has.”

Asami rolled her eyes with a smile as she looped her arms around Korra’s waist, holding her close. “Please don’t leave. I mean, unless you have somewhere to be, I know you have a lot going on too with the Earth Kingdom…”

Korra shook her head. “I do, but I’m free for the rest of the day.”

“Then so am I. So what do you say we get some food, hang out, maybe cuddle, maybe try making out on the desk later again?” Asami said hopefully, pressing her nose into Korra’s neck.

Korra laughed. “I say yes to all of it. Except the desk part. Can we just make out somewhere else? Like your room?”

Korra internally crossed her fingers, hoping Asami would say yes. She didn’t want to be on a desk again any time soon.

“Not a problem. Definitely not a problem,” Asami said, and Korra sighed in relief.

“All right! Well let’s get this Date Day started. I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever,” Korra said, opening the door for Asami.

“Even though we just spent every waking moment together the past two weeks?” Asami said, reaching for Korra’s hand after they were both out of her office.

“Yep. Still can’t get enough of ya,” Korra said, patting Asami’s backside lightly as they walked to the elevator, hand in hand.

“Well that works out then, because I feel the exact same,” Asami said with a smile as Korra squeezed her hand, giving her a smile of her own.

It had been a long time coming, but now that they were together, Asami knew that they would never let each other go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really feel like Korra would be the type to be super seductive when she's not even trying but when she does try it never turns out how she plans.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope everyone enjoyed this little fluffy story!!


End file.
